battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Hendrik II
Profile Emperor Hendrik II was an Emperor of The Empire. In numerous storyline missions, he sends a radio broadcast to the player's Outpost, requesting goods and/or resources to help with the ongoing war effort happening elsewhere. In the mission A Job Well Done, it is revealed that the Rebel Army launched a surprise attack on Cariston, destroying it and assassinating the Emperor. Having no known siblings or offspring, the royal bloodline ended with his death. Biography Emperor Hendrik II inherited the war against the Rebel Army from his father, Emperor Tragan. With help from General Ashe, the inexperienced Emperor Hendrik II was able to successfully direct the Imperial forces against the Rebels. Eventually, in the mission Empire v Rebels, with the Rebels outmaneuvered, outnumbered, and surrounded, the Empire was able to seemingly destroy what was left of the Rebel Army in a thick jungle. Unfortunately, having had it with being bossed around by an inexperienced and pretentious Emperor, General Ashe defected and joined the Rebels and organized them, prolonging the war for another 2 years of the 11 that had already passed. With the Emperor no longer having a military advisor, Hendrik II began to send out outposts to research and look for ways to win the war or gain an advantage against the Rebels. Being sent to the Northern Frontier, the 95th Rifle Company, part of the 3rd Army branch of the Imperial Army, was given a special task: locate and mine Uranium for the secret weapon the Emperor was creating to destroy the Rebels once and for all. Encountering hostile Raiders and having no luck with finding Uranium, the 95th Rifle Company seemingly abandoned their assignment and focused their attention on deal with the Raiders being led by a tyrannical common sense is shown when he orders Flame Troopers to burn out Rebels hiding in the Jungle of Harmath. Furthermore, after the jungle is burned down, he tries to calm the unhappy locals by ordering each Outpost to create fake trees by gluing wood and leafy greens together. Numerous other messups by the Emperor are mentioned in other broadcasts to the player's Outpost. As the 95th Rifles attacked Warlord Gantas' Fortress in the Northern Frontier, the Rebel Army launched a surprise attack on the capital of the Empire, Cariston, from the Taray Mountains. In the process, the Rebel Army, led by General Ashe, destroyed the city and assassinated the Emperor, resulting in the collapse of the Empire and chaos across it. Having no known siblings or offspring, the royal bloodline ended with his death. Slowly, all armies of the Empire fell to the Rebels, all but the player's Outpost and Installation 17, which were able to stay under the Rebels' radar long enough to stand a good chance against them. Special Radio Broadcasts Personality As said in the 4.0 Dev Diary, Emperor Hendrik II was pretentious to and ordered around General Ashe, which resulted in his defection. His inexperience could have been result of him inheriting the war, including the responsibilities and decisions that came with it. Trivia * It is possible that Hendrik II, by the way he acts, could be assimilated to Wilhelm II, the last Emperor of Germany. Both are selfish, authoritative rulers who do are quite young and inexperienced to effectively lead their country. Indeed, Hendrik II does mistreat his more able general, Ashe, which ultimately leads to Ashe's defection, just as Wilhelm II dismissed the competent Chancellor Otto van Bismarck. Also, Wilhelm II inherits a country fighting against a rebellion of united countries, just like Wilhelm's Germany antagonized much of Europe, ultimately leading to World War I. This would be concurrent with many similarities between the Empire and the German Empire (such as Emperor Hendrick the Great's hat, which resembles that of the typical Prussian soldier). See Also *Emperor Conrad *Emperor Hendrik the Great *Emperor Tragan *The Empire *Rebel Army Category:Emperors Category:Leader Category:Allies